


Chastened

by Crunchysunrises



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cropping, Discipline, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Object Insertion, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella is a good girl, but she's just so much fun to punish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dentalhygienist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/gifts).



> **Title:** Chastened  
>  **Fandom:** Fairy Tales - Cinderella  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Content Notes:** Dubious consent, discipline, cropping, spanking, object insertion, and humiliation.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The version of Cinderella that I referenced is in the public domain. So I guess this is actually entirely mine. Geez.  
>  **Summary:** Cinderella is a good girl, but she's just so much fun to punish.  
>  **Additional Notes:** Fulfills the “Food Porn” square on my 2014 Trope Bingo card. Or at least, I'm going to claim that it does.

Maria had never married for love, though she had never been opposed to marrying for wealth. She had done so twice in fact, and hoped to manage it a third time. She certainly intended to arrange such matches for each of her daughters, if not for Etienne’s daughter. Cinderella was one that she preferred to keep close. She was such a good girl.

Cinderella was also thoughtful, diligent, and obedient, though lately she seemed to have difficulty finishing her assigned tasks in a timely fashion. The house was beginning to look untidy, verging on slovenly, and Maria absolutely would not stand for it.

“Cinderella, what _am_ I going to do with you?” demanded Maria, and Cinderella, ridiculous girl that she was, flushed and lowered her eyes to the floor. “This is the fourth morning in a row that you’ve failed to finish your morning chores! Is lunch even ready today?”

“I washed and scrubbed the vegetables,” mumbled Cinderella, twenty-odd and still as silly as when she was seventeen. Maria glanced towards the produce to see that yes, the salad course at least was clean of farmland filth, but nothing had been peeled, cut, or prepared. No one could eat that as it was.

“Cinderella, I am so very disappointed in you. Perhaps you need an object lesson in the importance of finishing your work in a timely manner,” said Maria sternly, and though the girl quailed, her flush darkened and her breath quickened. “Go prepare yourself while I find a suitable implement.”

She didn’t bothering waiting, confident that Cinderella would do as she was told, and instead prowled the kitchen looking for a suitable instrument of chastisement. There were several options – kitchens were such frightfully useful places – but she settled upon a riding crop, abandoned in the corner of the room by one of her daughters, forgotten, and allowed to gather dust. A short, springy stick, the riding crop was tipped with a wide, thick square of dark leather that whooshed nicely through the air when she gave the crop an experimental swish.

Turning back to Cinderella, Maria discovered that the girl had already removed her simple dress and corset and, stripped down to her pantalet, lay on her back on the kitchen counter with her legs up and splayed wide. Her knees were bent so that her thighs lay parallel to her flat belly and her calves rested against the underside of her thighs. Her slim, capable hands gripped her shins, helping to hold her legs in place. It was a lovely position, exposing every part of her to view… and abuse.

The girl’s ripe breasts lay round and full against her chest, and the length of her trim stomach heaved with the quickness of her breaths. The split peach of her sex, kept smooth and depilated by the girl at her command, was already thickening with blood flow. Her buttocks were rounded and separated, baring the dusky rose of her asshole to the warm summer air. Under her stepmother’s appraising glance, the girl’s large nipples hardened, and her sex and asshole clenched.

“Twenty lashes and a spanking are fair, I think,” said Maria, swishing the crop through the air again just to watch the way that Cinderella’s pale eyes followed it. “You will keep count aloud. Should you lose count, we will begin again. Should you forget what number comes next, we will continue on until you remember it.”

“Yes, Maria,” murmured her stepdaughter, her voice high and breathy, and Maria smiled.

Cinderella was such a good girl. It was fortunate that she required so much correction.

The first flick of her crop landed on Cinderella’s left buttock, her second on the right, and the third once again on the left, all of which Cinderella dutifully counted. The next seven proceeded in the same fashion, each incrementally harder than the last, until the girl was gasping and squirming. An eleventh blow, the square of leather landing squarely along the length of her dripping cunt, shocked a scream and a jump out of the girl. Grinning, Maria delivered a second and third slap of leather against Cinderella’s sex, enjoying the way that the girl sobbed and writhed, then asked solicitously, “Have you lost the count?”

Another smack landed against Cinderella’s cunt while she garbled, and another still to the sole of each foot in rapid succession when her heels wavered too precipitously to be ignored.

“Eleven!” cried the girl and, figuring that it was close enough, Maria slapped the square of leather sharply against the inside of one shapely thigh, causing the girl to make a strangled noise and her leg to jerk even further out.

Cinderella was just so lovely and lithe.

“Twelve!”

“Very good,” praised Maria, then delivered another four well counted whacks to the girl’s buttocks before delivering a particularly stinging blow to the girl’s pretty little asshole and had the pleasure of watching her jump and shriek and writhe, her knuckles whitening around her shins, as she cried, “Sixteen!” for the second time.

A swift follow up against her asshole was also counted as “S-Sixteen!” as were two others against each of her nipples, and a third along her glistening sex. Maria continued to move between the three, gleefully slapping leather against asshole, peaked nipples, and cunt, and delighted in the steady flush of Cinderella’s flesh, the wetness of her face, and jerk of her body. Even her wails were lovely. Her heels wavered again, several times in fact, but light slaps to her misbehaving soles reminded her to keep her legs up without elucidating the existence of the number seventeen to her.

Two swift blows to the inside of her right thigh finally seemed to jog the poor girl’s memory, and she cried “Seventeen!” just before number eighteen landed against her buttock. Nineteen and twenty fell in swift succession against the girl’s trembling posterior, and the stepmother tossed aside the crop to slap the skin that she had just cropped.

She spanked the girl’s buttocks red, pinked and pinched the insides of her thighs, and slapped the girl’s asshole when she tried to bring her thighs together. Maria spanked the girl’s slick cunt for the fun of it.

When Maria finally withdrew a step and said, “There, I’m done with your punishment,” the sobbing girl lowered her legs, her heels landing on the countertop with a muted thud. When she tried to roll off of the counter, Maria stopped her with a gentle hand against her trembling flank.

“Ma-Maria?” quavered the girl.

“I said that I was done with your punishment, dear, but I believe that I also promised you an object lesson,” said Maria as gently as she knew how. “Lay back, my dear.”

And, quivering, Cinderella did as she was told, even going so far as to resume Maria’s preferred position for her lessons. Cinderella really was a _very_ good girl, and she was just so much fun to punish.

“Had you finished your chores in a timely fashion, Cinderella, none of this would have happened,” said Maria severely as she eyed the nearby countertops for her next implement. The one she selected made Cinderella whimper, and at its approach, her slim calves came together in a firm press.

Maria allowed it. In Cinderella’s current position, lying on her back with her bent legs in the air, both her view of and access to the girl’s most sensitive regions remained unimpeded. To rub it in, Maria pressed the rounded end of a cucumber against the girl’s damp folds, rudely parting them. Enjoying the girl’s gasps, she rubbed its rounded length between Cinderella’s nether lips, slicking it with the girl’s own juices.

She could probably take at least half, though the girl had made things harder on herself with the position – splay legged would probably have been easier – but the copious amounts of slick leaking from the girl’s sex was going to make everything much, much easier. Adjusting her grip, Maria turned the smallish cucumber again and slowly eased its blunt head into the girl’s sex, enjoying Cinderella’s indignant squeals and the uselessly little kicks of her feet as it penetrated her.

“It aches!” confessed the girl as Maria slowly moved the cucumber first back then forward in a small stroke.

Another stroke and then a third, each a little deeper than the last, as Maria asked with faux sympathy, “Are you still sore from your spanking?”

“Yes!”

“Then perhaps you should have kept a better count!” snapped Maria, roughly groping the girl’s recently spanked cunt where it stretched wide around the cucumber. She was rewarded with a yowl and a full body spasm.

“This is entirely your own fault,” continued Maria when Cinderella had recovered herself enough to catch up her legs and return them to her proper position, pitching her voice to be heard over the girl’s blubbering.

“I tried! I r-really tried!”

“Did you really? You’re usually such a quick, industrious girl.” A harder, deeper stroke of the cucumber arched the girl’s back sharply and tore a groan from her throat. “One would almost think that you look forward to these little conversations of ours.”

At the accusation, a fiery blush raced up Cinderella’s throat and down her chest. She shook her head wildly from side to side.

“I don’t! I don’t!” The girl fiercely averred as her body jolting around another thrust. “I just couldn’t finish in time!”

“That is patently obvious. But had you managed to finish on time, I would be eating this cucumber rather than fucking you with it.”

And so saying, Maria abruptly thrust the end of the cucumber into the girl in a short, sharp stroke that had Cinderella arching and crying out, her hands falling to slap against the countertop. Maria fucked Cinderella hard and fast, bringing her swiftly to orgasm.

As she shook and cried, every line of her arched and aching, Cinderella was gloriously beautiful.

That was probably why Maria did what she did next.

While Cinderella lay there, splay-legged and lax, Maria slowly pulled the cucumber from the girl’s sopping cunt. She pushed two fingers then a third into Cinderella’s sex, twisting and curling them in the girl’s juices. When Maria pulled them from her, they were thickly coated in a clear layer of slick.

A firm press of her first finger easily breached the girl’s asshole, and the second was not much more difficult. The girl was relaxed and had a certain amount of hard won practice taking it up the ass. A third finger barely made her squirm, a contented hum escaping her throat.

It was only when Maria retrieved the cucumber and pressed its snub head into her hole that Cinderella tried to stiffen, her head and shoulder lifting off of the table as she said, “Maria?”

“Relax. You can do it. It’s not so very big.”

“But it’s so _dirty!”_

“I thought that you liked things dirty,” replied Maria archly, watching avidly as Cinderella clenched against the short length of cucumber already inside her, perhaps trying to force it out, though it was already far too late for that. “Why else would you have neglected to clean so many places this week?”

“It’s from a field!”

“You scrubbed it clean. You said so yourself.” A terrible thought occurred to Maria and, her voice dangerous, she added, “Unless you lied to me?”

“No! But – But the fertilizer –”

“Didn’t hurt it,” interrupted Maria. A particularly bumpy patch of cucumber skin was coming up, and Maria twisted the cucumber in the woman, solely to hear her whimper of unwilling pleasure. “I highly doubt that yours will either.”

And it was always so much fun to fuck the girl up the ass. Cinderella hated it so; almost as much as she loved it. She set up a pace that Cinderella couldn’t help but respond to, her hips twitching and her chest heaving. With her other hand, Maria reach out to thumb Cinderella’s nub. It was always so wonderfully, terribly _sensitive_ after her climaxes.

As she had hoped, Cinderella twisted and whimpered, “P-Please. _Please!_ I- I’m so sore there…”

“Are you enjoying it?”

Her head thrashed from side to side, her flushed face a grimace, as tendrils of golden hair escaped her bun. They stuck her temples and chest. Her sex, always the most honest part of Cinderella, had begun to leak again.

“Good.” Object lessons were not to be enjoyed, save unwillingly.

Moving closer, Maria licked softly along Cinderella’s slit then again more firmly, parting her with her tongue. She licked and sucked along the length of Cinderella’s treacherous cunt, fucked her greedy ass, and relentlessly thumbed her sore little nub, enjoying the way that Cinderella twitched around her. The girl’s unwilling groans had Maria pressing her thighs together against the ache in her own slick cunt.

Maria knew Cinderella’s body well, and when the time was right she left off licking and flicking in favor dropping her fingers down to Cinderella’s folds. She roughly parted them with thumb and pinky and, at the withdrawal of the cucumber, countered it with the quick thrust of three fingers directly into Cinderella’s sopping sex.

Cinderella yowled, arching as best she could under the circumstances as the fingers’ brief withdrawal was in turn countered by another thrust of the cucumber. Maria set up an alternating rhythm between cunt and ass, glorying in Cinderella’s shivering sobs and the way that her bent legs shook against Maria’s shoulders. Leaning down again, Maria latched onto the girl’s nub, sucking hard and flicking it with her tongue, and the girl finally crested, shrieking blue murder as her cunt gushed warm fluid over Maria’s hand and her ass clenched around the hard length of the cucumber.

Maria, ever considerate and kind, thoughtfully continued to fuck and suck Cinderella as she rode the peak of her pleasure, idly wondering if it was possible to get a whole hand up the girl, and if it was possible, what it might feel like and why she hadn’t tried it yet. There was a seasonal dance coming up. Perhaps while the other girls were out dancing, she could devote the sort of time and attention to that line of inquiry that it deserved. She was certain that Cinderella would be properly grateful for it.

When Cinderella’s cresting pleasure finally began to ebb into discomfort, Maria gently eased the cucumber from Cinderella’s ass. Selfishly, she enjoyed the twitch and flex of Cinderella’s sex around her fingers and against her tongue for a moment or two longer before, with a fond lick, she withdrawing from it.

Cinderella, greedy girl that she was, whined at the loss, though she seemed grateful enough for the chance to stretch out her legs. Maria let her rest as she washed her hands and face and tidied her clothes, then returned with a wet cloth to roughly wipe the messy girl down. She pulled the girl to her feet, catching her when she wobbled, and helped her into her clothes.

When she was finally dressed again, Cinderella repined her hair, folded her hands together in front of her and, casting her gaze demurely down and to one side asked, “What should I do now, Maria?”

“Focus on lunch,” said Maria decisively. “You can finish this later. For now, reheat yesterday’s summer soup for everyone. Assemble three watercress sandwiches and a cucumber sandwich for yourself. Remember to scrub and peel it, dear. After you’ve finished eating with the girls, you will bring my lunch to me on a tray and thank me properly for taking such time and care with your education. Not many would.”

A smile flickered around the girl’s full mouth. The look that she cast coquettishly up through her lashes as she answered was heated.

“Yes, Maria.”

“And don’t be too long about it. You know that I hate it when you’re careless with my time.”

“Of course, Maria,” murmured Cinderella.

It was, perhaps, fortunate that Cinderella responded so well to punishment. She was a good girl, but she needed so much of it, especially lately. That she truly seemed to enjoy it, well, one couldn’t have everything.

  



End file.
